Camellia
by Red Taby
Summary: Jung Yunho merupakan pimpinan yakuza Jepang yang paling ditakuti. Sedangkan Jaejoong adalah istri cantiknya yang baru saja dinikahinya 7 jam yang lalu. Istri cantiknya itu terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti bunga camellia...cantik, indah dan...mematikan. YunJae


Author : Red Taby

Disclaimer : the story is mine, cast belong to themselves

Genre : romance,fluff

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, GORE, ****AUTHOR BARU, **Tuhan selalu tahu yang anda lakukan, lebih baik tidak meninggalkan pesan jahat sebelum itu berbalik kepada diri anda sendiri di masa depan**. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…**

.

.

**Camellia**

.

.

.

_**Markas besar Yamaguchi-gumi, Jepang**_

.

Di salah satu ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding berbentuk kertas, terdapat dua orang namja berbeda umur yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan ekspresi yang tegang. Aura mencekam sangat kental di dalam ruangan itu membuat orang lain ang berada di sana menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Apakah anda menerima perjodohan ini? Yunho-sama…."

Cih. Kakek tua itu benar-benar licik dan tidak tahu aturan.

Namja dingin yang dipanggil Yunho-sama itu mengertakan giginya pelan. Dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari Honda Yamaguchi, pimpinan yakuza terbesar di Jepang.

Yunho sebenarnya adalah anak haram tuan Yamaguchi dengan seorang wanita panggilan asal Korea bernama Jung Jihyun. Keberadaanya sempat tidak diakui….namun ketika semua keturunan Yamaguchi mati satu per satu karena dibunuh klan yakuza yang lain, Yunho langsung diambil paksa dan dibawa ke Jepang. Sudah 20 tahun semenjak dia dipisahkan dengan ibunya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pimpinan yakuza yang dingin, bengis dan paling ditakuti seantero Jepang.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukanya?" ucapnya dingin

"Untuk menyambung ikatan kerja klan Yamaguchi dan klan Watanabe tentu saja. Jika anda menikah dengan putra kami maka klan Watanabe akan menjadi anak klan Yamaguchi. Kekuatan klan Yamaguchi akan semakin besar Yunho-sama. Tentu saja akan sangat membantu anda dalam menghadapi klan Takenaka, musuh bebuyutan anda" kakek tua pimpinan klan itu tersenyum licik

"Putra?" namja bermata musang itu mengernyitkan dahinya

"H-Hai" namja tua itu terlihat gugup.

"Kau ingin aku menikah dengan namja?!" desis Yunho tak terima

Grak grak grak

Anak buah Yunho langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka demikian pula semua anak buah klan Watanabe. Keadaan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Yunho merasa dilecehkan karena dijodohkan dengan seorang pria. Memangnya dunia ini sudah kehabisan wanita? Hah!

Yakuza tampan itu nyaris menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melakukan penyerangan ketika sebuah suara muncul dari pintu berbahan kertas itu yang kemudian menjeblak terbuka.

"Oji-san…."

Deg

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya ketika sesosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang cantik berjalan anggun memasuki ruangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Si tua Watanabe terlihat menyeringai licik melihat Yunho yang diam tak berkutik dengan pandangan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah putranya.

"Perkenalkan Yunho-sama. Dia adalah Jejung. Putra terakhir saya dan calon istri anda….."

Deg

Yunho merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak aneh ketika mata bulat namja cantik itu menatap tepat di manic musangnya. Kedua bola mata kelam yang sungguh mempesona dan terlihat kuat.

"…."

"…"

'_Hah…namja ini cantiknya sungguh kurang ajar'_ batin Yunho tidak suka

.

.

.

.

_**Pesta Pernikahan…**_

.

"Yunho-sama"

"Hm?"

"Anda mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik Yunho-sama" ucap namja berjidat lebar itu sembari memperhatikan namja cantik yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka

"Heh" Yunho tertawa remeh.

"Wajahnya memang cantik. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan tingkah angkuhnya. Lihat saja mukanya yang tidak punya ekspresi itu. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu aku hanya pernah mendengarnya bicara satu kali Yoochun-ah. Aku merasa seperti menikah dengan boneka"

Yoochun hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata tuanya. Benar sekali. Sosok Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat memukau. Keindahan ragawinya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Tubuhnya mungil dan ramping, kulitnya putih mulus tak bercela, wajahnya cantik alami dengan dua bola mata besar yang menggoda,hidung mancung, dan bibir merah yang menantang.

Tapi namja cantik itu terlihat kosong. Dia terlihat sangat pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah boneka mati yang dipaksa hidup sebagai salah satu keturunan Watanabe. Namja cantik itu….

"Ommo! Tuan muda!" seru Yoochun tiba-tiba

"Sssshh…aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" seringai Yunho menyeramkan.

"Si tua Watanabe itu pasti mempunyai rencana jahat….."

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya….

.

Srak

Jaejoong membuka kimono yang dipakainya kemudian masuk ke dalam _bathup_ yang berisi air hangat. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya meresapi pijatan air hangat itu yang membuatnya rileks. Hari ini sungguh merupakan hari yang melelahkan.

Seharian penuh dia harus duduk melayani tamu yang datang. Kakinya terasa ngilu dan badanya terasa pegal-pegal.

Sret

Jaejoong menyentuh kalung emas yang menggantung indah di lehernya. Kalung pemberian mendiang ayah dan ibunya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum miris. Nasibnya tidak akan begini jadinya jika ayah dan ibunya masih ada. Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya bukanlah anak dari tuan Watanabe melainkan keponakanya.

Anak terakhir dari generasi Watanabe bernama Yuu menikahi seorang wanita warga Korea bermarga Kim. Karena Yuu adalah putra terakhir maka ayah dari tuan Watanabe membiarkanya toh hal ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada keluarganya.

Namun hal itu menjadi lain ketika istri Yuu melahirkan seorang anak yang sangat cantik meskipun berjenis kelamin namja. Anak itu diberi nama Jaejoong atau dalam bahasa Jepang sering dilafalkan sebagai Jejung.

Jaejoong kecil tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lembut dan cantik. Semua orang menyayanginya, tingkahnya yang lucu selalu membawa tawa bagi semua orang. Jejung selalu menjadi anak kesayangan orang tuanya dan kakeknya. Dan hal ini membuat tuan Watanabe cemburu.

Dalam suatu kesempatan terjadi perpecahan antar anggota klan tentang kepemimpinan Watanabe. Kakek Jaejoong yang sudah sangat tua jatuh sakit. Dia ingin menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinanya pada putra kesayanganya, Yuu.

Tuan Watanabe yang menjadi anak pertama tentu saja murka. Keduanya bertengkar hebat hingga akhirnya tuan Watanabe kalap oleh nafsu dan membunuh adiknya sendiri. Klan Watanabe berkabung. Ibu Jaejoong menjadi janda dan akhirnya meninggal karena terlalu sakit hati dengan kematian suaminya.

Jaejoong sendiri akhirnya tetap dibesarkan oleh tuan Watanabe namun kehidupanya langsung berbanding terbalik. Namja cantik itu diperlakukan seperti budak. Dinjak-injak seperti seorang yang tak berguna dan dianiaya oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain karena wajahnya yang cantik.

Jaejoong berubah. Tawa merdunya hilang. Senyum cerianya punah. Wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Dia sudah biasa hidup dalam ketidak adilan. Rasa sakit sudah menjadi makananya sehari-hari.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Seorang Jung Yunho yang terhormat dirumorkan sedang mencari istri. Tuan Watanabe mendengarnya dan langsung mempersiapkan anak-anak perempuanya. Namun tuan Yamaguchi, ayah Yunho, malah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong dan meminta namja cantik itu sebagai calon menantunya. Hingga tuan Yamaguchi wafat dan Yunho menjadi pimpinan Yamaguchi-gumi, wasiat ayahnya masih tetap yaitu untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya.

Tuan Watanabe kembali murka. Tapi otak liciknya langsung bekerja dengan baik. Dia memelihara Jaejoong memang untuk tujuan ini. Semenjak Jaejoong remaja dia memang sudah sering mengirim Jaejoong untuk melayani musuh klan Watanabe.

Dan Jaejoong selalu berhasil membunuh mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

Krieett

Tap tap tap

Kaki jenjang nan putih mulus itu berjalan pelan menuju ranjang pengantin yang telah disiapkan oleh pembantu yang ada disana. Jaejoong terlihat segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut hitamnya sedikit basah, dia juga memakai kimono tipis berwarna merah yang mengantung rendah di punggung sempitnya menonjolkan lekuk bahu mulusnya yang lembut dan sexy.

Sret

Jaejoong membubuhkan racun bubuk ke dalam salah satu gelas yang ada di meja dan mengaduknya. Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil pisau kecil miliknya dan menyembunyikanya di bawah bantal. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"_Bunuh Jung Yunho dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Si tua Yamaguchi terkenal dengan kesukaanya pada wanita cantik. Pasti anaknya juga sama saja. Gunakan kelebihanmu dengan baik untuk membunuhnya"_

Jaejoong masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi culas tuan Watanabe saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Jaejoong sungguh merasa jijik dengan orang itu. Peristiwa pembunuhan ayahnya kembali lewat di otaknya dan membuatnya mual.

Jaejoong membencinya.

Suatu saat dia pasti akan membunuhnya.

Dengan telapak tanganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Grakk

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Namja cantik itu menemukan sosok tegap suaminya perlahan mendekat. Yunho masih memakai kimono pernikahanya dan berusaha melepaskanya. Mata bulat Jaejoong terus mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanya untuku istri baruku yang cantik?" sindir Yunho lembut

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian berjalan pelan menuju Yunho. Tangan putihnya terulur melepaskan _obi_ yang melilit perut suaminya dan menurunkanya dengan pelan. Yunho memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Ada satu alasan yang membuatnya menerima perjodohan ini. Bukan hanya karena wajah Jaejoong yang menawan. Tapi lebih karena namja cantik itu mengingatkanya pada ibunya. Mata bulatnya yang besar, hidung mancungnya yang imut, dan bibir merahnya yang merona benar-benar mirip ibunya. Mereka berdua memang cantik namun ada sisi kuat di dalam diri mereka.

Sret

Yunho tersadar dari lamunanya ketika Jaejoong menyodorinya segelas minuman. Namja tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti dan menerimanya. Yunho melihat kilat di mata Jaejoong berubah.

Prang

Gelas itu jatuh ke lantai begitu saja ketika pemiliknya menjatuhkanya dengan sengaja.

Grepp

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan membimbingnya ke ranjang pengantin mereka.

Brukk

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong memantul dengan tubuh besar Yunho yang langsung menindihnya. Yunho menyeringai tipis melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih tanpa ekspresi. Namja tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tali kimono Jaejoong dengan sekali sentak.

"Nnnh"

Jaejoong mengerang kecil ketika Yunho meremas dadanya keras. Tangan besar namja Jung itu terus bergerak menggerayangi tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu sedikit bergetar ketika lidah panas Yunho mulai menyapa lehernya.

Sebelumnya tidak ada yang berhasil menyentuhnya hingga seintim ini. Musuh-musuhnya selalu kehilangan nyawa mereka tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Walau bagaimanapun Jung Yunho adalah seorang yakuza yang paling ditakuti di Jepang. Dia tentu harus lebih berhati-hati agar rencananya berjalan lancar. Tangan putihnya merambat pelan menyelip ke bawah bantal dimana pisau kecilnya berada.

Srakk!

.

.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

.

Oh…

Tidak buruk juga.

Aku tersenyum remeh sembari menikmati kulit tubuhnya yang begitu lembut dan memabukan. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang tergiur oleh pesonanya hingga ajal menjemput mereka. Dan tidak heran juga jika banyak orang yang menjulukinya sebagai _**camellia**_.

Cantik, indah dan mempesona…namun terasa mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

"Nnnh"

Oho. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar ketika aku meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Sepertinya belum pernah ada yang pernah sampai hingga tahap ini. Karena yang lainya pasti sudah mati sebelum mereka berhasil menyentuhnya.

'Hah…aku jadi terharu' batinku malas

Aku mulai melesakan kepalaku ke dalam ceruk lehernya dan menjilati kulit putihnya yang menggoda. Ah…kurasakan jemari lentiknya meremas rambutku dengan pelan. Namun aku juga tahu jika tanganya yang lain tengah mencari sesuatu di bawah bantal. Setelah berusaha meracuniku dengan minuman, apalagi yang akan dilakukanya?

_Seriously_…

Apakah dia pikir dia bisa membunuhku dengan mudah? Heh jangan mimpi.

Srakk!

Grepp

Aku menangkap pergelangan tanganya yang hendak menusuk leherku dengan pisau. Kupandangi mata bulatnya yang sudah berubah nyalang.

Buagh!

Aku terlempar ke lantai ketika dia menendangku dengan kuat. Dia langsung mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja dan aku langsung berguling ke samping ketika kuyakini itu adalah pistol.

DOR

Peluru itu nyaris saja mengenaiku jika aku terlambat sedikit saja. Aku melirik meja kerjaku tempat aku menyimpan mainan kecilku disana. Aku langsung berlari dengan cepat untuk mengambilnya.

Dor dor!

Dor!

"Ughh"

Tembakan namja itu meleset beberapa kali namun yang terakhir menyerempet bahuku dengan telak. Aku tidak memperdulikanya dan langsung mengambil pistolku dan membalas seranganya.

Dor

DOR!

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Aku akhirnya keluar dari persembunyianku ketika kami sama-sama kehabisan peluru. Kamar pengantin ini sudah tidak berbentuk akibat pertarungan kami sebelumnya.

Cih! aku tidak percaya jika aku akan membunuh istri yang baru saja kunikahi 7 jam yang lalu.

"KELUAR KAU!" teriaku garang

Kuraih kursi kayu yang ada di sampingku kemudian kulemparkan kearahnya.

Brrrruaakkk

Kulihat dia terjatuh kemudian berlari menjauh sembari melempariku dengan _shuriken_!

Jleb

Jleb jleb

Benda tajam itu menancap di dinding ketika aku berhasil mengelak. Aku berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya ketika melihat namja itu sudah tersudut di pojokan. Dia pasti juga menyadari jika pertarungan jarak dekat akan sangat merugikanya karena tubuhnya tergolong mungil. Maka dari itu dia mengandalkan kelihainya dalam bersenjata. Tapi kalau sudah begini apa mau dikata? Haha

Syuut~

Eh?

Brukk

Aku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai ketika kakiku tiba-tiba mati rasa. Kulirik ke bawah dan kutemukan sebuah goresan kecil di kakiku. Damn!

Pasti _shuriken_ namja itu telah dibubuhi dengan racun.

Sret

Aku melihatnya keluar dari persembunyianya dan mulai menghampiriku dengan langkah angkuh. Dia mengambil sebotol besar _brandy_ dan mengarahkanya ke kepalaku. Shit….

PrAAAK

"Aghh.."

Kepalaku mulai terasa berdenyut panas ketika darah mulai mengalir keluar dari pelipisku dengan deras. Namja kurang ajar. Ini tidak akan berakhir disini saja.

Namja itu mengambil pisau kecil miliknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi bersiap menghujamkanya padaku. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu dingin tanpa belas kasihan.

"Selamat tinggal Jung Yunho"

.

.

Heh…

Yang benar saja.

.

Sret

Brakk

.

JLEB!

.

"AKKHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

Di luar kamar…

.

"Hey apakah kau mendengar sesuatu?" salah satu anak buah Yunho yang kebetulan lewat bertanya pada temanya

"Tidak"

"Aku seperti mendengar jeritan seseorang"

"Ah hanya khayalanmu saja. Cepat sedikit tuan Yoochun sudah menunggu kita"

"Aku benar-benar mendengarnya baka!"

"Hey apakah kau lupa? Boss pasti sedang belah duren sekarang" ucap namja berkepala botak itu mesum

"Ah! Kau benar. Haha pasti itu adalah jeritan nyonya muda yang kewalahan melayani Yunho-sama"

Kedua namja itu tertawa dan akhirnya beranjak pergi tanpa tahu jika boss mereka tengah bergumul panas dengan istrinya dalam arti yang lainya.

.

.

.

.

Srak

"Ghh"

Jaejoong menggeram pelan ketika Yunho menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke ranjang.

"Kau pikir kau benar-benar bisa membunuhku?" desis Yunho seram

Namja bermata musang itu mulai mengeluarkan wajah bengisnya. Tepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat menggorok lehernya, Yunho menangkap tangan namja cantik itu dan langsung menghujamkan pisau yang ada di tangan Jaejoong ke paha namja cantik itu sendiri.

Yunho sudah kebal terhadap racun apapun karena sedari kecil dia sudah sering diracun oleh musuh-musuh ayahnya. Tubuhnya sudah menjadi kebal. Sebelumnya dia hanya berpura-pura terluka agar Jaejoong masuk ke perangkapnya.

Namja tampan itu membuka kimono bagian atasnya kemudian beranjak menduduki paha Jaejoong dan memainkan pisau yang masih menancap disana. Bibir hatinya terkekeh melihat wajah cantik istrinya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Seharusnya kita menikmati malam ini dengan baik istriku sayang~"

Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut namun seringai bengis masih setia bertengger di wajah tampanya.

Srak!

Namja bertato naga itu merenggut kimono Jaejoong dan membiarkanya terbuka. Mempertontonkan tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang berbalut kulit pualam selembut bayi.

Grepp

"Hnn"

Yunho menjambak surai hitam namja cantik itu kemudian menjilat bibir plum penuh miliknya. Tangan besarnya kemudian mencengkeram paha ramping Jaejoong dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan kejantananya dan menggesekanya ke lubang anal istri cantiknya yang masih perawan.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku menikmati tubuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhmu nantinya"

Yunho kembali menyeringai dan meraup bibir merah Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya.

Dalam satu gerakan yang cepat, Yunho menghentakan miliknya dan membuat tubuh mereka menyatu dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

"Hnggh!"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…..


End file.
